One More Time
by CHAILYN
Summary: Some things are worth more than all the money in the world.


_**

* * *

**_

One More Time 

**_by Chailyn_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Summary: Some things are worth more than all the money in the world.**

** Inspired by the episode Jus In Bello.**

_Authors Note: I know its on the short side, just my take on what Bela might have been doing with the colt in lieu of selling it to the highest bidder._

_Disclaimer: Me. Own nothing. Kripke. Owns everything. ::mumbles:: damn him. Though if i did the boys would probbaly be naked more often.

* * *

_

"Bela, I swear to god I will hunt you down." Dean said, the threat a one hundred percent promise. "You know why?"

"No." She said, unable to help the smile that spread across her face. "Why?"

"Because I have nothing better to do with my time."

Bela laughed, "I wouldn't be so sure of that if I was you."

Bela grinned as she heard the sound of the officers busting in and the clatter of the phone to the ground. They were just so predictable...she couldn't believe that Dean thought she'd let him try and get the colt back so easily. She did hope that the FBI would be replacing her door though, after the fine service she had done for them...

_**...you're just going to sell it to the highest bidder...**_

No. No way she was letting the colt out of her hands. It wasn't like the boys were going to be hurt at all...it was just prison and she was sure they'd bust out easily. They'd done it before, and she had no doubt they'd do it again.

War was on its way though, and their were sacrifices that would have to be made. She wasn't planning on sacrificing however, in her opinion she'd sacrificed too much already.

"_Its too dangerous." he begged her, "You don't have to kill them all. Its not your job."_

"_If I don't, who will? These demons keep going, completely unchecked and a lot of people will die."_

"_You keep fighting, and sooner or later you will too." He warned her. "Its a dangerous life you've chosen...how long do you really expect to make it like this. Hunting isn't a life...its a death sentence."_

"_I'm not going to do it forever. I promise...I just...I need my revenge. I can't let that demon keep walking around after it killed just about everyone I cared about."_

"_Not even for me? Not even for us?"_

_Bela shook her head, "No. I-I can't."_

Turning her back on hunting was the smartest thing she'd ever done. She just wished that she had done it sooner. She was right when she said that revenge didn't bring you anything, even once you had revenge...they were still gone and you were left with a void that wasn't ever going to be filled. And even worse, sometimes you start a war, you go looking for revenge, and theres going to be casualties.

_The demon was right in her grasp. She could have easily killed him a few time now, but no. She wanted to torture him. This bastard had killed her entire family. Why? No reason but for the fun of it._

_So she tortured him. She should have been smarter and killed him, if she had, it probably would have ended happy. But she didn't._

_In the middle of the exorcism the demon broke out of the devils trap she had laid. She was screwed, screwed in so many ways. Beginning with the fact that all she had within arms reach was an apparently useless book filled with a whole bunch of Latin that didn't seem to affect the demon in the slightest._

_It wasn't fair, she thought, this demon didn't deserve the win. It didn't deserve to get to kill her...not after all she'd given up, devoting her life to getting revenge on it. It did not deserve to get to kill her._

_The demon grabbed her and tossed her across the room, she landed in a limp pile in the corner, defenseless with nothing to do but wait to be killed._

_But turns out, it didn't. It did something a hell of a lot worse. _

_He saved her life. After all of the talk about how he'd given up the life for good, and she should too...he saved her life. He shot at the demon and it turned on him, leaving Bela alone. Three times he shot the demon but it didn't stop. It snapped his neck as easy as can be, and in a rush of black smoke...disappeared. _

So, yeah, revenge wasn't going to get her anywhere but...she owed it to him. She owed him that at the very least. She had told him that she wouldn't give up hunting for him...and he died for her. At the very least, this was what she owed him. Vengeance.

Not like she had any casualties to worry about. She'd already lost everything and everybody that she cared about.

* * *

_hope you liked. just a stab at Bela's past...since we know absolutly nothing about her except that she is low down and dirty enough to tip off the Fed's on the poor boys._

_thanks for reading!_


End file.
